Changing the Past
by HailsTG28
Summary: Gibbs is given the choice to keep the life he has today, or to change it to the way he wants it. Gibbs/Tony Father/Son. Slight TIVA Set in season 12 (READ A/N TO UNDERSTAND MORE OF THE STORY PLEASE)
1. Chapter 1

Changing the Past

Chapter 1

 **Summary:** Gibbs is given the choice to keep the life he has today, or to change it to the way he wants it. Gibbs/Tony Father/Son. Slight TIVA. Set in season 12 (READ A/N TO UNDERSTAND MORE OF THE STORY PLEASE)

 **A/N: Hi guy's, this it just something that popped into my head while watching the trailer and reading the episode 'Life Before His Eyes'. I was just thinking what would Gibbs choose. The life he has today, or would he change it to the life he wants/wanted. And by the way it's set in season 12, but 'Life Before His Eyes' didn't happen in season 9, it happened in season 12. the episode still happens the same, I've just changed the ending! Also Ziva went back to DC with Tony.**

 **I'm only 14, so please be nice.**

 **I don't have a beta.**

 **Tell me what you think and please review, Thanks – Haylee!**

 **NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Gibbs was sitting in the diner, surrounded by enemies, friends and family. Mike had just shown him what would have happened if some things had turned out differently.

Mike was sitting next to Gibbs with a coffee in hand, watching him think "You've seen what could have happened now. What would you rather have. That life, or the one you have now?".

Gibbs sighed "Both have down sides".

Mike nodded. "I'm gonna give you a choice".

Gibbs looked at Mike and waited for him to say something.

Seeing that Gibbs wanted him to continue, he put his coffee down and turned around fully. "You have the choice of either staying with the life you have now. Everything is the way you left it before you came to the diner" he paused "Or, you could have the life you've always wanted, however you want".

Gibbs frowned "So, your saying I could change the past, to however I want it?" he asked, confused.

Mike nodded "However you want".

Gibbs shook his head "This isn't real. This is just some messed up dream".

Mike put his hand up and slapped it on the back of Gibbs head "That feel real?" and Gibbs glared at him.

"Dream's can sometimes feel real".

Mike put his hands up "Okay, fine. Just walk through the diner door's and you'll **'** _wake up_ **'** ".

Gibbs got up and turned to walk through the doors. He was about to walk, but he just stood on the spot. He looked around at the people at the dinner. He saw Ziva, Kate, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Vance, Jenny, Tony, Shannon, Kelly, Jackson and many other people sitting at different booths. What if he could change the past, and have the life he wants.

Maybe some of these people could have better lives, and family's. He could have Shannon and Kelly back. Vance could have Jackie back and Ziva's father to, and maybe he could be a better father towards her. Abby could have her parents, and McGee's father could be alive. Ducky could have a 'partner' or his mother to be alive as well. And Mike, Kate, Jenny and Jackson could live.

Then he thought of his Senior Field Agent. Tony. He could have his mother back and a father who took more notice of him. But if Gibbs wanted what he wanted, he didn't want Tony to have them. He thought of Tony as the son he always wanted. Maybe this was his chance to have what he wanted.

No. He couldn't do that, take someone else's child away from them. But his mother died and his father was never really there for him. And they wouldn't know.

Gibbs turned to Mike "If I was to go through with this and change the past, would I remember any of this. The old life?" he asked.

Mike shrugged "I don't think so" and Gibbs rolled his eyes. "You may not get another chance like this Probie".

Gibbs took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Okay, so what do I do?".

"Just think of all the thing's you want to happen, then walk through the doors. You then should end up where ever, you end up" Mike answered, standing up.

Gibbs nodded "This feels wrong".

"But it's what you want. You can have your family back, and your friends can have a better life" Mike said.

Gibbs started to walk towards the doors. On his way he was looking at the people in the diner. He's about to change their lives.

As soon as he stepped through the door there was a white blinding light then everything went white.

 **Gibbs house: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Gibbs shot up from the couch, taking a deep breath. He rubbed his hands over his face and looked around the room. He was at his house. He sighed.

"Jethro" a woman's voice called from the direction of the stairs.

"Yeah?" he called back.

The woman came down the stairs and appeared in the hall way. She had bright red hair and was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain white top. He looked up to reveal Shannon Gibbs "There you are" she smiled walking into the living room.

"Here I am" he smiled as she sat down on the couch next to him.

She smiled wider "Kelly's coming over tonight with Jayson, so I'm going to get some stuff from the store" she said.

Gibbs smiled "Okay. You need me to come with you?"

"Oh no. I'll be fine. But you need to get to work" she answered, getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen.

Gibbs smiled dropped and he looked at his watch. It was 9:00 am. "Ah crap!" and he quickly grabbed his stuff.

Shannon smiled "Have fun!" she laughed.

Gibbs came into the kitchen and gave Shannon a quick kiss "Why am I so late?".

"I let you sleep for a while" she answered.

Gibbs smiled and walked out the door and got into his car and headed to NCIS.

 **NCIS building: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Once Gibbs had parked, he got into the elevator and waited for it to get to his floor.

When the doors finally decided to open he walked out and headed to the bull pen.

McGee was sitting at his desk, typing on his computer. Ziva was filling out paper work, and Tony was playing a game on his phone.

"Any reason your playing in your phone, Tony?" Gibbs asked as he came to stand in front of Tony's desk.

Tony froze and slowly looked up at Gibbs "Morning boss".

Gibbs rolled his eyes and walked over to his desk. As soon as he sat down his phone started ringing "Yeah Gibbs" he answered. "Okay" he snapped his phone shut "Grab your gear!".

The team got their stuff and headed for the elevator.

While McGee and Ziva were walking towards the elevator, Gibbs and Tony stayed back a bit "You're never later" Tony said grabbing his bag.

Gibbs sighed "Ask your mother".

"Your blaming it on mum. Dad that's a bad idea, remember that time I blamed something on her. That was a VERY bad move!" Tony said as they walked towards the elevator.

"Well, she won't find out" Gibbs said to his son.

'Yeah, she will' Tony thought as the elevator doors shut.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: Tell me what you think.**

 **Please review – Thanks Haylee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Changing the Past

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Thank you to all the review's, they really keep me going.**

 **And to the 'Guest' who said they don't live TIVA, don't worry, there probably won't be any.**

 **What's happened so far: Mike gave Gibbs a choice to either stay with the life he has today, or to change it to the one he wants. Gibbs chose to change it to what he wants it to be.**

 **We find out Shannon and Kelly are alive and Tony sees Gibbs and Shannon as parents. I wonder why?**

 **Kelly is 32 years old in this story. I made it so she has the same birthday and everything!**

 **Sorry for the long update, my sister had been sorting out my room and I've just lost a friend of mine. And I'm away at the moment, so I don't have much internet.**

 **Enjoy – Haylee!**

 **NCIS Navy Yard: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

When the team arrived, they went to their desks and started to write up their reports, while Gibbs was in MTAC. The case turned out to be a suicide. Apparently the girlfriend broke up with him a week ago and she said that she was never going back to him, and he couldn't take the thought.

"So, do you know why Gibbs was late this morning Tony?" Ziva asked leaning forward on her desk.

Tony looked up from his computer "He didn't really give me a straight answer. He just said 'Ask your mother'" Tony replied.

"What did Shannon do?" McGee asked, listening to the conversation.

Tony shrugged "I have know idea" he admitted "But it can't be that bad. It's not like he's in his 'I'm a bastard, do as I say or I'll kill you' mode".

Ziva and McGee chuckled and shook their head's "I can't imagine what Gibbs was like when you where a kid. He must have been angry all the time" Ziva said.

"Actually, he was only angry when Anthony did something bad" a woman's voice answered and the team turned to see Shannon standing by the bull pen "But other time's he was caring".

"Hey Mum" Tony greeted her.

Shannon smiled "Hello Anthony" then she turned to Ziva "Ziva" then McGee "McGee".

"Shannon" Ziva smiled and McGee nodded his 'Hello'.

"So, what are you doing here?" Tony asked his mother.

"Wanted to talk to your father about something, and ask you something" Shannon replied.

"Well, Dad's in MTAC at the moment, so what do you want to ask me?" Tony said, putting a file in the cabinet behind him.

"Well, I thought because Kelly's coming over for dinner tonight with Jayson, that you might want to come over as well" Shannon said, standing next to her son's desk.

Tony chuckled "Don't you think Jayson has enough with Dad being there to make him nervous. Does he really need the brother as well".

Shannon raised her eye brows "So you don't want to come tonight?" she said in a shocked and slightly sad tone, trying to make Tony feel guilty.

"No, I'm not saying I don't want to come tonight, it's just..." he trailed off sighing "Never mind. I would love to come over to night".

Shannon smiled "Don't worry, I know what you mean. You father can make people feel nervous, especially if they are dating his daughter". Tony chuckled shaking his head.

Shannon smiled and looked up "Speaking of the devil" she said as she saw Gibbs and Vance walking down the stairs in a conversation.

Tony turned on his chair and looked at his father and Vance "Which devil?" and Shannon hit his shoulder gently.

Tony smirked and watched as Gibbs and Vance walked into the bullpen.

"Mrs Gibbs" Vance greeted Shannon.

"Director Vance" she replied with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked walking around his desk and pulling something out the draw.

"I needed to talk to you and Anthony about something" Shannon replied.

"Well, that's going to have to wait" Gibbs said and walked around his desk to stand in front of his wife "If you wait here we can talk in about 10 minuets".

Shannon nodded.

Gibbs turned to his son "DiNozzo, MTAC now" he said and Tony stood up.

"I'm still not used to you being called DiNozzo" Shannon said as she watched her son put his jacket on.

"Well, I couldn't have Gibbs if I wanted to be on his team" Tony replied as he stepped around his desk and started to follow Gibbs and Vance up the stairs.

Shannon smiled and went to sit at Tony's desk and wait.

 **TBC...**

 **A/N: Please review, I like them. Tell me if you want anything put in!**

 **Thank You – Haylee!**


	3. Chapter 3

Changing the Past

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it means a lot!**

 **Okay, so from what I have heard from the reviews, some people like TIVA and some don't. To be perfectly honest with you guy's, I don't know whether or not to have TIVA. So I'm going to ask you something:**

 **"** **Do you want TIVA?".**

 **Then I will count how many 'Yes' and 'No' I get and see if I will put TIVA in or not.**

 **I'm only 15 and I don't know what to do sometimes, so I try and change it to make the reader's happy.**

 **Thank you and enjoy! Haylee!**

 **NCIS MTAC: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Tony, Gibbs and Vance walked into MTAC and Gibbs and Tony sat down on the chairs, while Vance kept standing.

"Three marines, Alan Glenwood, Sam Hull, and Tobias King. All Navy Officer's, high clearance and know many things" Vance started as he put their faces on the screen "Apparently they have been selling Top Secret Navy secrets to the highest bidder".

"How high are we talking?" Tony asked, taking interest.

"High enough that they could let the location of all our Navy ship's to anyone in the world" Vance answered.

'So pretty high' Tony thought. "So why are you telling me this?" Tony asked.

"There is an auction next week, and I need you to go undercover and buy these files, so we can see what they are giving away, and so we can arrest them when we get the evidence" Vance said.

Tony nodded and Vance continued "There will be people with a lot of money at this auction, including James Goldberg".

'Crap' Tony thought. James Goldberg was one of the richest arm's dealers and when he wanted something, he got it.

"What's my cover?" Tony asked.

"Your name will be Anthony Hosking. You'll be a rich man looking for revenge against the Navy because your son died as a marine. When you heard of this auction, you saw your chance to give the Navy what they deserve" Vance explained.

Tony nodded "Okay".

Vance nodded back and said "Report to me next week on Monday and we will get you set up" and he dismissed them.

When Gibbs and Tony got out of MTAC, Tony stopped Gibbs in the hall way "You didn't say anything in there".

"Good observation skill's there" Gibbs said.

Tony gave him a look "Why?" he asked.

Gibbs shrugged and walked down the stairs, Tony following closely behind.

"Why?" he asked again, but Gibbs just ignored him.

They walked into the bull pen and Gibbs walked over to Shannon, who was still sitting at Tony's desk "Come on" he said and walked over to the elevator, Shannon following close behind with a slight confused look.

Tony sat down at his desk and watched as his mother and father walked to the elevator together. 'Why didn't he say anything?' he thought. It shouldn't bother him as much, but Gibbs usually talks, or interrupts, when talking about an undercover mission. He sighed and got back to work. 'I'll ask him again later tonight'.

Gibbs and Shannon stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground level. Gibbs waited a few seconds before flipping the emergency switch. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked, slightly distracted.

Shannon frowned "Are you okay?" she asked worried.

Gibbs looked at his wife "Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" he asked.

"You seem distracted" She said.

Gibbs shrugged and didn't say anything.

Shannon raised her eye brows and put a hand on her hip "Don't you shrug at me mister. I know something is bothering you, and I want to know now".

Gibbs sighed "Tony" was all he said.

Shannon's hand fell from her hip and her face turned slightly worried "What about Tony?".

"I'm worried about him" Gibbs said, leaning against the elevator wall.

"Why?" Shannon asked, worried about the answer she was going to get "Is he okay?".

"Yeah, he's fine. At the moment" Gibbs replied.

"What do you mean 'At the moment'?" She asked, worried clear in her voice "Is he in danger, is he sick. Tell me, Jethro?!".

Gibbs pushed himself off the wall of the elevator and put his hands on Shannon's shoulder's "He's not sick, don't worry".

Shannon froze "So he's in danger then?!" She asked, becoming more and more worried, and now scared, by the second.

"Not at the moment" Gibbs admitted. Shannon frowned and Gibbs continued "Vance is going to put Tony on an undercover mission next week, and he's going against someone who **always** gets what he wants. And the one time he didn't, the person who got it, was found dead the next day".

Shannon was lost for words as she stared into her husband's blue eyes. After the shock wore off she finally said something "Are you going to be helping him. You're going to watch over him, aren't you" she asked.

"Yeah. Vance said the teams on surveillance and everything" Gibbs replied.

Shannon nodded "Look after him" she whispered and Gibbs nodded.

Gibbs took a deep breath in "So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked changing subject.

 **Later that night at Gibbs house: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

Shannon was standing in the kitchen, making dinner for tonight while Gibbs was down in the basement working on the boat.

Shannon put the vegetables in the pot when she heard someone knock at the door.

She wiped her hands with a cloth and went to the door. She opened the door to revile Kelly and Jayson. Kelly had long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a white vest top and a grey jacket, with dark blue jeans. Jayson had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a grey shirt and jeans.

"Hey mum" Kelly greeted her and gave her a hug.

"Hello honey" Shannon returned the hug.

They pulled away and Shannon turned to Jayson and gave him a hug. "It's nice to see you again Jayson".

"You to Mrs Gibbs" Jayson greeted her.

"I said to you its Shannon".

"Sorry, Shannon" Jayson corrected himself.

Shannon smiled, "Your father's in the basement" Shannon said, walking into the kitchen.

Kelly nodded and followed her mother, Jayson following behind. "Didn't you say Anthony was coming round tonight?"

"Yes".

Kelly nodded "Okay. I'm going to say hi to the 'Basement Man"

"Don't let your father hear you call him that".

Kelly smiled "Jayson, maybe you could give mum a hand" she suggested.

"Sure" Jayson said, walking into the kitchen.

 **Basement.**

Kelly walked down the stairs of the basement and saw her father sanding his latest boat. "Hey, Dad" she greeted him.

Gibbs looked up from his sanding and saw his daughter on the bottom step "Hey, Kells. How are you?" he asked, putting his sand paper down.

"I'm good, thanks. You?" she asked, giving him a hug.

"Okay" he replied, returning the hug.

When they pulled away Gibbs looked behind Kelly and frowned "No Jayson?".

"Yeah, he's upstairs helping mum with dinner" Kelly replied.

Gibbs nodded his understanding and said nothing.

Kelly looked into her father's blue eyes and frowned. "Are you okay?" she asked, worried.

Gibbs frowned slightly "I'm fine, why?".

"You seem worried, concerned" she said.

Gibbs sighed. Kelly could read him just as well as Shannon.

"Did something happen at the office?" she asked.

"You could say that" he replied.

Kelly took a step closer "What happened?" she asked, wanting to help her father in any way she could.

Gibbs sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Dad, please. I want to help. Did someone get killed?" she asked.

Gibbs shook his head "No, no one has been killed" he said.

"Then what is it?".

"I'm worried about your brother" he finally said.

"What did he do?" she asked, now concerned for both for father, and brother.

"Vance is sending him on an undercover mission, against someone pretty dangerous" he said, picking up some tools and putting them into a box on the bench.

"You're going to be there to protect him, right?" Kelly asked, watching her father. She knew he worried about Tony while working, especially when he was sent undercover.

"Yeah, the team's gonna be watching him" Gibbs replied.

"When does he leave?" she asked.

"Next Monday. Don't know for how long yet, but we'll have to wait and see".

The door to the basement opened and Shannon popped her head through "Are you two going to come up or what?" she smiled.

"Just coming dear" Gibbs said, with a smirk playing in his lips.

Shannon smiled and walked away, Gibbs and Kelly following behind.

 **TBC….**

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks – Haylee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Changing the Past**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the long update, been stuck on how to continue this and exams next week. Sorry for any spelling mistakes etc.**

 **Gibbs house:**

When Gibbs and Kelly got up the stairs they were immediately met with two men shouting and cheering. They frowned at each other and walked into the living room, where they saw Tony and Jayson sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"What's going on in here?" Kelly asked, watching her brother and boyfriend smile.

"Football" they both answered, not taking their eyes off the TV.

Kelly rolled her eyes and looked at her brother "Do I not get a hello?" she said.

Tony, still watching the TV, waved at her "Hey".

Kelly raised her eyebrows and gave him a glare. She grabbed one of the pillows that was on the armchair and threw it at his head.

"HEY!" Tony said as he sends a glare at his sister.

"Teaches you not to ignore me like that again" she said.

Tony smiled as he got up and walked over to Kelly, pulling her in for a hug "I could never ignore you. Just annoy you".

Kelly smiled and returned the hug 'And you do that a lot' she thought to herself.

Then Tony suddenly felt a stinging pain in the back of his head. He pulled back and gave her a playful glare "I know I deserve that, but it's still not nice".

Kelly just smiled wider and turned to Jayson, who hadn't moved from his spot on the couch watching the TV "Seriously?".

Tony laughed and looked at the TV, Justas they scored "Yes!" he shouted, along with Jayson.

Gibbs watched the siblings and sighed. He then turned to Shannon who was smiling at him.

He smiled back and walked over to her.

"Our little family" Shannon said as she leant her head on Gibbs's shoulder.

"When is Anthony going to find someone?" she asked, thinking out loud.

Gibbs shrugged with the shoulder Shannon wasn't leaning on "I think he might have already".

Shannon smiled "He told you that?".

"No" Gibbs shook his head.

"Gut feeling?" she smiled and he nodded.

"Something like that".

When dinner was cooked they set the table and sat down. They talked about Jayson's new job as a metro cop, Kelly's as a vet and anything else that came to mind.

Once dinner was done Kelly and Jayson watched the game with Gibbs while Tony and Shannon did the dishes.

"How are things, Anthony?" Shannon asked as she started washing the plates.

"There're good. How about things with mamma bear?" Tony asked, picking up a tea towel.

"Manageable" Shannon smiled and Tony gave a small chuckle.

"There is one thing that is bothering me" she said after a minute's comfortable silence.

"What's that?" Tony asked.

Shannon stopped what she was doing and turned to Tony "Your undercover mission".

Tony sighed and leant against the counter "Dad told you about that".

"Kind of" she answered and Tony frowned. "He was distracted so I asked him and he told me about it" she explained to him.

"I'll be fine" Tony said.

Shannon walked over to him and put her hands on either side of his face "I know. I'm just scared" she paused "You and your father have dangerous jobs, and I'm scared that one day you're both going to walk out of the house and never come back" she admitted, her voice full of sadness.

Tony put his hands on her shoulders "It takes a lot to kill me and dad, you know that".

And Shannon did. She remembered all of the times that either Tony or Gibbs had come close to dying. Plague, bullets, torcher, drowning, stabbings. Everything.

"I'm still scared though. So is your sister. When you and your father went to Iraq years ago, Kelly came round and we sat on the couch for hours, just talking about you two and memories" Shannon said "Praying you'd both come home safe".

Tony pulled her into a hug "I promise that I will be safe".

"I love you" Shannon said, hugging him tighter.

"I love you too mum".

Shannon pulled back and gave Tony a smile "Now, call Kelly and Jayson in here so they can help me with the rest of the kitchen, while you go and talk to your father".

Tony frowned, confused but went anyway.

"Kelly, Jayson, you are needed in the kitchen"

"I thought you were doing the kitchen?" Kelly said, even though she was getting up, Jayson following.

"I guess we are taking turns".

Kelly sighed and grabbed Jayson's arm, pulling him away from the TV.

Tony went and sat down on the couch next to Gibbs.

"So" he said "About earlier in MTAC why didn't you say anything?".

Gibbs sighed "So this is why she kicked you out the kitchen".

"Don't avoid the question" Tony replied.

Gibbs shrugged "Vance had everything under control".

"You've never cared that's he's had control before" Tony said.

"You're too good at undercover" Gibbs said and Tony frowned.

"What?" he asked.

"As soon as Vance called me into MTAC this morning and explained the case, I knew it was going to be you. You're the best at undercover, it's almost scary" Gibbs admitted.

"But I've been on many other undercover missions before and you've never been like this" Tony said.

Gibbs looked over at Tony "I don't like you going undercover, but this one, I really don't like".

Tony sighed "Why? I'm just bidding to get some files".

"But you're bidding against dangerous people" Gibbs sighed out.

"I can take care of myself" Tony said "I'll make a promise that I will be careful. Plus, you're watching my six, so I'm going to be fine".

Gibbs looked at his son and pressed his lips together.

 **TBC…**

 **A/N: Sorry it's short but I wanted to get something out. Please tell me what you think and if you want anything added. Thanks – Haylee!**


End file.
